


A Winters Day

by knightsisicadanva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsisicadanva/pseuds/knightsisicadanva
Summary: Tsukishima thinking about how cute Yamaguchi is on a winter day thats it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 48





	A Winters Day

Tsukishima breaths in the cold winter air as he walks side by side with Yamaguchi, watching snowflakes fall on the shorter boy's face. Puffing out warn air as he stared intently at the freckles littering his boyfriends face, thinking about how much he wanted to kiss him senseless and be held for hours in the warmth of his arms covered in blankets rather than be walking to school bundled up in layers in the dead of winter. Pushing those thoughts from his head as a blush creeps up his face, he turns his head in front of him starring into the distance as they continue their journey to morning practice joined at the hands, surrounded by a comfortable silence and the hum of the music coming from his headphones.

When they finally arrive at the school gates it feels all too soon and the taller of the two reluctantly lets go of his adorable boyfriends hand, bracing himself for another morning bound to be filled with screaming idiots. As they round the corner to the club room their peaceful silence was interrupted by a high pitch squeal from their blue haired fellow first year.

‘Hinata BOKE-‘

‘Stupidyama this is your fault!’

The pair found their yellow first years in a pile at the bottom of the stares rolling around shouting insults at each other over seemingly nothing. Letting out a low sigh Tsukishima tried to step around the fighting duo to get to the stairs so he could gain access to the clubroom above but found it impossible with the erratic movements of the idiots below him. He awkwardly stood there as they continued on with their squabble, sending a pleading look to Yamaguchi who only gave a small snickered in response to his current predicament, doing nothing to fix the current situation as his boyfriend stood there uncomfortably wishing for some higher being to end this torture.

Not soon enough the third years came into view and the captain and vice-captain hurried over to pull Hinata and Kageyama apart, scolding them for trouble they caused. After that the rest of the morning went smoothly, practice went on with only the occasional insult yelled from either side of the gym. The most bothersome part of the morning was the freckles splayed across Yamaguchi's face that become more and more distraction as time progressed. He could sneak in a quick kiss before classes started if he was lucky, but that didn't seem like enough to the blonde middle blocker. Luckily enough for him no one seemed to notice his distracted state or cared enough to point it out. Although Suga gave him a few knowing looks that caught him off guard.

Unfortunately for Tsukishima, he did not in fact manage to steal a kiss from his boyfriend before they had to run off to class and he was left to stare at the back of Yamaguchi's head during the days lessons. He continued to be distracted by the adorable little freckles on Yamaguchi's face throughout the day but as they the others at volleyball practice no one seemed to call him out on it.

He was equally unlucky during lunch, never managing to get Yamaguchi alone more than a slither of time, Tsukishima sighed as he resigned himself to the cruel fate of being unable to obtain a kiss from his sweet boyfriend. Stuffing another mouthful of his lunch into his mouth continuing to stare at Yamaguchi's face while the other stayed blissfully unaware of the others gaze on them, currently too distracted by explaining a movie Tsukishima didn't think he knew to Yachi. The remainder of the school day passed in the similar manner with Tsukishima staring absently at his boyfriend and no one calling him out on it.

As the school day ended Yamaguchi was eagerly pulling Tsukishima out of the school grounds excited to be spending time with him tonight watching movies and doing homework. They walked they let themselves fall into silence as they trudged their way through snow to Yamaguchi's house, swinging their hands back and forth as they bathed in the comfortable silence. Neither one saying a thing as they walked until the Tsukishima mumbles something to catch the attention of his boyfriend.

'Hey Yamaguchi, i- um.'

A pair of murky green eyes met his own as Yamaguchi breathed out a reply. 'Yes Tsukki?'

The blonde hair boy examined the freckle filled face in front of him before abruptly asking, 'Could I have a kiss?'

Caught off guard by the nature and bluntness of his question a blush appeared across Yamaguchi's face as he looked at anywhere that was not Tsukishima's face.

'Um, s-sure...' Yamaguchi managed to stutter out, frightening with his hands as they kept walking. Tsukishima pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, before once again grabbing his hand and continuing on their way.

As the minutes passed after the quick kiss Yamaguchi suddenly blurted out, 'You know you don't need to ask right?'

Tsukishima's face turned as dark red as he struggled to find words to say in response.

'I-i, I just wanted to make sure'

'Well you don't have to I'll always want to kiss you.' Yamaguchi replied with a smug smile on his face swinging their hands back and forth as they walked alone the street. If it were possible Tsukishima's face became even redder as it was his turn to avoid eye contact with the boy walking next to him on the sidewalk. Sighing Yamaguchi turned his head to meet the eyes of the taller boy standing next to him.

'Just kiss me again you huge dork.'

The previous flustered look on his face all but disappeared as an assumed smile replaced it. 'Well since you’re asking so nicely I guess I can oblige.'

'Hey now, this was your idea' Yamaguchi said accusatorily with a smile on his face as he brought his hand up to his boyfriends tie and pulled him down for long kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck as they stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, snow falling gently around them as they shared a moment on a winters day.

**Author's Note:**

> yams knew all along that tsukki wanted a kiss but was like ‘let him suffer


End file.
